


Jack Discovers Memes

by asexualcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean and Cas are Jack's dads, Dean and Cas are married, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, dean and cas are happy, dean and cas pov, everything is good and nothing hurts, jack is happy, past emotional abuse implied, past parental abuse implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualcas/pseuds/asexualcas
Summary: Jack's had some hard-to-understand phases before. But this... this is something else entirely.





	Jack Discovers Memes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hungrydean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Rose! I love you so much. I hope you like this :)
> 
> I'm asexualcas on tumblr! Come say hi! (And remember to wish Rose (jimminovak) a happy birthday)

Dean and Cas waited  _ years  _ for this moment. Years of homophobia, anxiety, second-guessing themselves, tears… but it was worth it. The tiny sleeping bundle in Dean’s arms made everything, every single damn moment, worth it.

“Nice to meet you, Jack,” Castiel whispered. “We’re your dads.” 

He looked up to meet Dean’s gaze. Both men were met with identical tear-filled looks of adoration over their son. 

“We’re dads,” Dean repeated. His voice broke, completely overjoyed.

“We have a son.”

 

Jack Kline-Winchester grew up surrounded by unconditional love. He knew very little about his biological parents, but that was his choice. Every question he asked was answered honestly; he stopped asking once he learned about the horrors his father committed. Cas once asked him if he felt cheated by his past, and he didn’t hesitate before saying he didn’t. Dean and Cas are his parents, and he never doubted how loved he is. What was there to feel cheated about?

Dean and Cas like to think they’ve been good parents. They encourage effort over results, happiness before everything else, and try to teach him love and kindness. So far, at fifteen, they think they’ve succeeded— Jack is easily one of the kindest people they have the joy of knowing.

It was established early on that they both felt the need to support whatever he was interested in, having been deprived of that in their own childhoods. He’s gone through many phases from trains to cats (one that never fully wore off; Jack Kline-Winchester wants a cat), the process of film-making, hair styling, Star Wars (another that will probably never end), Harry Potter, and a brief journaling fascination leads them to now.

It starts small. Jack giggling at nonsensical pictures on his phone, cracking up whenever the impala rolls past a “road work ahead” sign, throwing trash into the garbage can accompanied by a small “yeet”. They only feel compelled to question him when Charlie is fending off advances from a store clerk.

They’re out shopping for Fourth of July food when the man behind the counter starts flirting. Charlie is clearly not interested, responding to his obvious come-ons with disinterested one word answers. Only when he asks for her number does she snap.

“Dude, I’m a lesbian!”   
“I thought you were American.”

All four of them turn to look at Jack, who seems to be extremely amused by his comment. Charlie immediately joins his laughing, but Dean and Cas are left confused. Jack’s known about her preference for women since he was adopted, so they can rule out genuine confusion. Besides, even if this was the first he heard of it, they hope they raised him well enough to know that “lesbian” isn’t a place. The response seems entirely nonsensical, no matter how they look at it, so they ask him in the car.

“Hey, Jack, what was the whole ‘American’ thing about?” Cas asks.

Charlie giggles again as Jack answers. “It’s from a Vine.” 

“Vine…” 

“They’re these seven second videos that people make,” Charlie explains. “Most of them are pretty stupid, but some are actually really funny.” 

“We can show you some when we get home,” Jack offers. Dean and Cas shrug at each other; they’ve always been entirely powerless to resisting his excited tone anyway. Besides, what’s the harm in watching some stupid videos for their son’s amusement?

As it turns out, pretty damn harmful. Cas resists better than Dean, chuckling at several and never resisting the idea of watching yet  _ another  _ compilation, but he doesn’t let it detract from his life. Dean however…

He finds himself wasting full days of work watching Vines. When he finds one that he thinks a loved one would enjoy, he sends it to them, half hoping to similarly derail their day. He once spends a full half hour cry laughing at one where a man finds out his roommate is gay. That one goes directly to Sam and Cas with the caption “ah, memories…”. After some deliberation, he sends it to Jack as well, telling him “remind me to tell you this story with papa tonight.” He’s nearly sixteen, he can handle his dads sleeping in the same bed.

Later, the Winchester family would call the next six months “The Six-Second Apocalypse”. Every day turned into a contest of who can most appropriately assign vines to their family members. Dean and Cas involve Sam several times. They decide Dean is the gay cousin, Cas thought he was in the third grade when he was gay, Sam is the drunk clown (must to his despair), and Jack… is difficult to assign given his tendency to say “mood” after everything. 

When the vice-like— or “vine-like”— grasp on the family has lessened slightly, Dean and Cas still reminisce. It was one of their biggest shared fears, becoming their parents. But seeing their son so happy and carefree, with a bright and beautiful light in his eyes, laughing over a mispronunciation of “fresh avocado” reminds them that they’ve done a good job. That Jack is happy, even if his sense of humor is a little absurdist. 


End file.
